Truth or Dare
by DewdropTear
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare can turn the house mates against each other. Even though the game is causing arguments, they continue playing it, and everything seems to be going wrong. HIATUS.
1. The Start of Bad Things

**Author's Note - Since it literally takes me a few hours at most to write and publish a chapter of a story, I figured I could have more than one HoA stories at a time, which was why I created this. I have a bunch of ideas down in a document saved onto my memory stick, but this I just came up with. And please note I don't plan what goes into my stories, so things in each chapter can be just as much as a surprise to me as to you. Anyway, enough of my rambling. xD**

**Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>'Truth or Dare? Isn't it supposed to be a fun game? Not for our house it isn't - it's more like a full out war on who can admit the truth and who can come up with the worst and best dares. Our game of Truth or Dare did start out as fun, but it got ugly after...' <em>Nina stopped writing in her diary when she saw Fabian standing at the door, smiling. They'd had a fall-out when they played the first round of Truth or Dare, but Nina apologised afterwards and promised that she wouldn't shout at him again. "Can I come in?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded. Fabian opened the door then closed it quietly behind him. He sat down on Nina's bed next to her. "Want to go to play Truth or Dare again? Mick promised that he wouldn't do anything stupid this time," Fabian laughed. Nina smiled and nodded before she got up and followed Fabian down the stairs.

**_Three Hours Earlier_**

"Mick! Fabian!" Amber called from the common room. All of the furniture had been moved to one side and the coffee table was now sitting out in the hall. "Mick!" Amber screamed. A second later two boys came into the room. One had blonde hair while the other had dark brown hair. Mara patted the space next to her, signalling for Mick to sit next to her. Mick, the blonde-haired boy, sat down next to Mara and put his arm round her shoulders. Jerome made a gagging noise, but stopped when Mara shot him daggers. Fabian, the other boy, took the last remaining space between Nina and Patricia. "Okay, everyone," Amber started, getting up and walking to the centre of the circle. She placed a bottle in the centre. "You spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on you must ask 'truth or dare' to. Then give them a truth or a dare depending on their answer," Amber explained. Everyone nodded. "I'll spin first," she said and lent down and spun the bottle round before hurrying back to her seat.

The bottle spun for a little while before it pointed towards Alfie. He was obviously excited by the huge grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. Amber opened her mouth to speak, but Alfie answered the question before she asked it. "Dare," he said. Amber smiled.

"I dare you to go upstairs into the girls bathroom and pretend to be doing your 'business' in there," she said with a smile. Without any hesitation, Alfie ran up the stairs and into the girls bathroom. Amber followed him to make sure he did his dare correctly.

Five minutes later, Amber and Alfie came back down the stairs and returned to their seats. "What happened?" Mara asked after a moment of silence.

"Well," Amber started, "he did his dare perfectly and Victor even believed him and told him to be quieter." Everyone burst out laughing except for Alfie, who had a serious face on.

"I got toilet duty," he said seriously and everyone immediately stopped laughing. "Only kidding!" he said, breaking into a big grin. Soon, everyone was laughing again.

Once the laughing had stopped it was Alfie's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Patricia. "Truth or dare?" Alfie asked.

"Truth," Patricia replied. She was speaking like she was bored, and kept fake yawning, but everyone could tell she was enjoying the game as much as them.

"Patricia, who do you fancy?" Alfie asked. Patricia went a deep shade of red.

"N-No one," she stuttered. Alfie gave her a 'tell the truth or I'll get you' look. "Fine... I like the slimeball over there," she said, pointing towards Jerome and yawning like it was no big thing. Unfortunately for Jerome, he was eating a sandwich at the time and almost choked on it. He looked like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"You what?" he yelled.

"I fancy you. Get over it," Patricia yawned. Everyone was surprised she was acting so calm even though Jerome looked like he could throw up at any moment. "Alright, my turn to spin." She leant forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Nina.

The game went on like this and there were no more 'truths' that anyone was surprised at. Things only started to go wrong after the bottle landed on Fabian...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Oooh, cliffhanger. x3 Don't worry, this won't be Patrome, I just needed something that would help with the next chapter. [; No spoilers.<strong>


	2. Hearing Things Wrong

**Author's Note - I'm glad so many people enjoyed it! This chapter came out kinda suckish, sorry. I guess I'm just not in the mood for it at the moment, but I promised you guys I'd have the chapter up today, and I'm out practically all day tomorrow with my friends, so this is the best I can do . Sorry again! Oh, and about the Patrome note, it now applies to next chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>The bottle spun and landed on Fabian. "Dare," he yawned.<p>

"Okay, you have to kiss Nina, on the lips," Amber grinned. She had waited so long to dare Fabian or Nina to kiss the other, since she wanted to get them together; it was her job as matchmaker. Fabian shook his head.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" he asked, yawning again. Everyone stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

"But Fabian, we all know you like Nina!" Mick practically yelled. Fabian just yawned.

"No I don't," he said confused. "What makes you think that?" Nina looked close to tears now. She had thought all along that Fabian liked her, but now she didn't know what to think.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fabian. I just guess I'm not good enough for you!" Nina yelled, getting up and throwing the bracelet he had given her at him. She was crying now, and hurried out of the room and back upstairs. Amber chased after her before giving Fabian the evils. "What did I do?" Fabian asked, genuinely surprised that everyone was angry at him.

"You told Nina you didn't want to kiss her because you don't like her," Alfie explained. His tone told Fabian he was angry.

"What?" Fabian asked, jumping up. "I thought she said I had to kiss _Mick_!" he said. Everyone looked surprised. "I'm tired," he began, "and everyone knows I hear things wrong when I'm tired." He pointed specifically at Mick.

"You have told me that before," Mick said, scratching the back of his head. He knew Fabian was telling the truth, since he had misheard Mick before late at night.

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

Fabian explained everything to Nina, but his dare was skipped because Nina wasn't in the mood. The game carried on fairly normally and then the bottle landed on Mara. She said she wanted a dare. Alfie, who had spun the bottle, wanted to get badly on Mick's nerves, so he came up with the perfect plan. "You have to kiss Jerome," he said.


	3. Little Bit of Drama

Mara and Jerome looked at each other. Jerome looked worried, and like he was thinking about something else; Patricia liking him, Mara thought. Jerome and Mara hadn't spoken much after the election. This would be awkward for both of them, and Mick would surely kill Jerome after but Mara knew to do the dare because Alfie would come up with the worst truth possible. "What the heck," Mara said. She stood up and walked over to Jerome. He stood up too. Mick didn't look happy. Mara stood up on her toes and Jerome leant down slightly and Mara kissed him gently on the lips then pulled back. She was blushing so ran back to her seat beside Mick and sat down, hiding her face.

"Mara likes Jerome," Amber whispered to Alfie next to her. He laughed and rubbed his hands together. Mick was extremely mad which meant Alfie's job was done. No one spoke for a while until Mara said, "I'm going to get a glass of water." She ran off into the kitchen and ran the tap before filling up a glass. She didn't go back into the room, though, because she knew Mick would be mad. Instead, she stayed sitting on the side in the kitchen where she could just think. She wasn't watching back in the common room, though, so she didn't see what happened next.

Back in the common room Mick was fuming. He jumped up and faced Jerome. Mick raised his eyebrows, signalling for Jerome to stand up. Jerome did so and faced Mick. The two stared each other down silently. "You kissed my girlfriend!" Mick hissed. Everyone was watching to see what Jerome would do or say next.

"Actually, you'll find, she kissed me," Jerome taunted. Mick couldn't take it. He raised his fist and punched Jerome straight in the nose. Jerome stumbled backwards and fell onto the sofa, holding his hand over his nose to stop most of the bleeding. "What was that for?" he screamed taking his hand away so Alfie could see the damage. It was bad and everyone could tell. Blood was all over Jerome's face and hands and on Mick's fist. Everyone was surprised at what happened. No one would have thought anything could have been worse than the fight between Fabian and Nina over a dare, but they were obviously all wrong.

Mick didn't know what to do or say, so he backed out of the room and ran into his and Fabian's room and leant against the door to stop anyone getting in. It didn't matter, though, because everyone was too worried about Jerome. Trudy was out and Victor had quit his job, so they had to call a cab to get Jerome to the hospital. Only Alfie went with him.

At the hospital Jerome was told he had a broken nose. He couldn't believe that Mick had done this over a dare, and he just had to get him back.


End file.
